1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and, in particular, to a high-variable-power-ratio zoom lens suitable for use in a single-lens reflex camera, a video camera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known zoom-lens focusing systems include a so-called front lens focusing system, in which the first lens unit is moved in the direction of the optical axis, and a so-called inner focusing system and a rear focusing system, in which a lens unit other than the first lens unit is moved in the direction of the optical axis.
Generally speaking, compared with a zoom lens of the front lens focusing system, a zoom lens of the inner focusing system or the rear focusing system is advantageous in that the size of the entire lens system can be reduced since the effective aperture of the first lens unit is small. Further, since focusing is performed moving a relatively small and light-weight lens unit, quick focusing is possible in auto-focusing cameras, which are currently in vogue.
As an example of such a zoom lens of the inner focusing system or the rear focusing system, the present applicant has disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 3-228008, 5-119260 and 6-230285 a so-called positive lead type zoom lens system which includes a first, positive lens unit, a second, negative lens unit, and subsequent lens units that are positive as a whole, arranged in that order from the object side, and which effects power variation by varying air gaps between the units, wherein focusing is effected by moving the second, negative lens unit.
This system provides to a sufficient degree the above-mentioned advantage, particularly in a high-variable-power zoom lens including a standard range, and is endowed with an optical performance which is satisfactory over the entire object distance from an object at infinity to a near object.
Here, the magnification of the second, negative lens unit when power variation is effected in a zoom lens of the positive lead type will be explained.
Generally speaking, the second, negative lens unit of a positive lead type zoom lens has a negative reduction ratio at the wide-angle end, and the absolute value of the magnification increases as power variation is effected toward the telephoto end. Further, since the second lens unit is the principal power variation unit of the positive lead type zoom lens, the increase in magnification when power variation of the entire optical system from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end is effected is great (-1 is approached from the negative reduction ratio), which is particularly conspicuous in the case of a high-variable-power zoom lens.
The magnification of a focusing lens unit and the focus sensitivity (the ratio of displacement of focus to displacement of a focus unit) can be expressed by the following formula: EQU ES=(1-.beta.f.sup.2).times..beta.r.sup.2
where
ES: focus sensitivity
.beta.f: magnification of focus lens unit
.beta.r: combined magnification of all the lens units arranged on the image side with respect to the focus lens unit.
The above formula shows that the focus sensitivity is 0 when the absolute value of the magnification of the focus lens unit is 1, and that it increases as the absolute value departs from 1.
However, as described above, the second, negative lens unit of a positive lead type zoom lens undergoes variation in power such that -1 is approached from a negative reduction ratio when variation In power is effected in the entire optical system from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end. Thus, when, for example, a near object is photographed with a high power variation zoom lens, the focus sensitivity of the second, negative lens unit decreases near the telephoto end, and the displacement of the focus lens unit increases to an excessive degree. Further, when the magnification of the second, negative lens unit becomes -1 during power variation, the focus sensitivity becomes 0, so that focusing becomes impossible.